Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Größe dieser Diskussionsseite: Bytes Sticker Hallo Solorion, Mein Beitrag Sticker war kein Versehen, er ist eine Figur aus dem Roman, den ich gerade schreibe. Doch ich wollte keine voreiligen Informationen vorwegnehmen, deshalb musste ich es wieder leeren. Doch danke für dein Kommentar. Robonino :Alles klar, ich war nur etwas verwirrt --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 16:38, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem. Vielleicht siehst du ja in ein paar Jahren Sticker in einem Buch wieder. Hauptseite Hi Solorion, habe die BV gestern leider nur teilweise verfolgen können und habe dementsprechend nicht viel mitbekommen. Deshalb frage ich lieber mal vorher: Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich mich auf der BV-Diskussionsseite bei Pflege der Hauptseite 'neben dir eintrage? Besonders um die ständige Aktualisierung des "News aus dem Star Wars-Universum"-Bereiches würde ich mich gerne kümmern, da ich selbst diverse SW-Websites oder Facebookseiten verfolge, und damit sofort davon erfahre, wenn beispielsweise ein neues Buch oder dergleichen erscheint. Natürlich kann diese Vorlage jeder bearbeiten, aber ich wollte nur nochmal fragen, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn ich mich in die Liste eintrage. MfG AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 10:14, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Klar! Gerne, ich freue mich immer auf fleißige Helfer :D LG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 10:16, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Meilenstein und Kekse Artikel der Woche Hallo Solorion, nach den Keksen kommt jetzt einmal ein Rüffel. Obwohl wir bereits auf die 40. Kalenderwoche zugehen, steht beim Artikel der Woche immer noch derjenige für die 38. Woche. Du hattest dich für die Reaktivierung dieser Rubrik stark gemacht und die Pflege übernommen, deshalb erinnere ich dich jetzt daran. Denke bitte auch daran, dass diese Rubrik nach dem Beschluss unserer Versammlung unter dem Vorbehalt steht, dass sie regelmäßig gepflegt wird. Solltest du Hilfe bei der technischen Umsetzung benötigen, so zögere nicht, Corran oder mich anzusprechen. Nichts für ungut, aber das musste ich grad mal schreiben. LG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:58, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ich dachte der Artikel der Woche wird jeden Montag bzw. Sonntag erneuert, weil dort steht zu Beginn der Woche. Deshalb frage ich mich was ich falsch gemacht hab :O --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 08:59, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, das ist richtig. Hier war es vielleicht etwas verwirrend, dass der erste Artikel nur über das Wochenende hätte stehen sollen. Dann halten wir es wohl am besten so, dass die Liste jetzt abgearbeitet wird (du kannst sie natürlich jederzeit ändern, wenn dir andere geeignete Artikel auffallen), und der neue AdW jeweils am Montag eingestellt wird. Das Missverständnis verbuchen wir jetzt mal als Anlaufschwierigkeiten :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:06, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Da ich meine Signatur ja auch unter AdW eingetragen habe: Es bleibt also dabei, dass jeden Montag aktualisiert wird, oder? Am 30. käme dann Darth Vaders Rüstung, richtig? Nur, damit ich das jetzt richtig verstehe. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:20, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::Das ist korrekt so, Corran. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:39, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Jetzt wieder Kekse : :D ::Mit Signatur gäbs jetzt noch nen Keks ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:53, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Deine Änderungen an den Datacron-Artikeln Moin, warum fügst du bei allen Datacron-Artikel die Vorrepublikanische Ära dazu? Ab Galaktische Geschichte 12: Die Geburt der Republik sind alle Inhalte in die Zeit der Galaktischen Republik einzuordnen. Ich wäre dir also sehr verbunden, wenn du das unterlassen würdest. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:01, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Bevor man ein Datacron öffnet steht immer eine Textzeile, wie bei einem Dialog unter dem Datacron, dass dies ein Datacron ist und aus dem Unendlichen Reich stammt. Da das Unendliche Reich vor der Gründung der Alten Republik vernichtet wurde und das Datacron dies anscheinend überlebt hat, kann man davon ausgehen, dass es aus der Prerepublikanischen Ära stammt. Das Spiel spielt in der Ära der Alten Republik, also hat das Datacron, also der Gegenstand (Inhalt is egal) zwei Ären miterlebt. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:45, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, überzeugt. Werde es in meine Vorlage einbauen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:49, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Ausgezeichnete Fakten Hallo Solorion, ich habe die oben genannte Vorlage so freigegeben, dass auch du sie aktualisieren kannst, wenn du das möchtest. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:10, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Danke Flusswelt! Ich werde demnächst schauen was ich machen kann. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 20:15, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe bei Bildern Irgendwie will Hjhunter, dass ich etwas an meine Hochgeladenen Bildern änder. Aber ich hab doch eine Lizens und alles andere angegeben. hast du ne Idee, was falsch sein könnt, und könntest du mit vieleicht helfen. DasDa (Diskussion) 10:40, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Gerne helfe ich dir. Ich schätze Hunter meint die zwei bilder hier: 20060616yuzzum.jpg und Nembees.jpg. Mit der Vorlage:Hochladen, meint er einfach nur, mehr Infos bei dem reinstellen von Bildern anzugeben. Wenn du oben rechts bei ihregndeinem Artikel (das ist egal) den Button Mitarbeiten drückst, steht dort ja unter anderen Optionen Bild hinzufügen. Dann klickst du dort drauf, und ließt dir ausführlich die Anleitung durch. Dann holst du bei dem Button Durchsuchen... das gewünschte Bild aus deinem Ordner und fügst es unter einem gescheiten Namen, nicht etwa "20060616yuzzum" sondern zB "Yuzzum-Ganzkörper", weil das ist dann leichter in Artikeln einzufügen. Danach kommen wir zur Vorlage:Hochladen, das als Beschreibung angegeben ist. dort gibts du dann die jeweiligen Infos des Artikels an: :Danach die jeweilige Lizens angeben und dann hast du ortnungsgemäß und richtig ein Bild hochgeladen, dass du in Artikeln verwenden kannst. Zu Diskussionsregeln: Wenn du einen neuen Abschnitt anfängst, bitte ich dich eine neue Überschrift anzugeben. Ansonsten kann man deine Beiträge leicht übersehen. Außerdem versuche bitte, deine Diskussionsbeiträge einzurücken. Das bekommst du hin, indem du Doppelpunkte vor deinen ersten Aschnitt setzt. Ich zum Beispiel habe jetzt, auch wenn du das in der Grafik-Ansicht nicht siehst, ein Doppelpunkt vor meinen Abschnitt gehängt, und du müsstest jetzt zwei setzten und wenn ich dann noch einen Abschnitt hinzufüge bräuchte ich 3 usw. Verstanden? :D MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 11:39, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :PS.: Ich habe die von Hunter (es war doch Corran, sorry) gelöschten Bilder diemal korrekt wieder hinzugefügt. ::'S war ich, nicht Hunter. Wollt's nur gesagt haben, damit hier kein Irrtum entsteht. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:55, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Achso, ich bin einfach davon ausgegenagen, dass Hunter es gelöscht hatte, da er DasDa drauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Ich hab's einfach nich überprüft ;-) --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 13:58, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich finde es toll, dass du dich so dafür einsetzt, dass DasDa es hinbekommt. Allerdings muss ich dazu auch sagen, dass, wenn ich mir seine Diskussion durchlese, es bereits mehrfach Versuche gegeben hat, dieses zu erreichen. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum man sich nach mehrfacher Aufforderung, seine Arbeitsweise zu überdenken, immmer wieder und immer wieder mit den selben Themen auseinandersetzen muss. Irgendwann kann man mal erwarten, dass jemand sich unsere Korrekturen und Hilfsangebote und Hinweise zu Herzen nimmt und es endlich mal richtig macht. Wie Corran es hier richtig beschrieben hat: Wir sind keine Müllmänner! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:34, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::Nette Metapher^^ Aber ihr habt Recht. Es kann nicht sein, das hier provokativ falsch gearbeitet wird. Wir erfahrerenen Benutzer müssen uns zwar auf solche Einzelfälle einstellen (und hier spricht wieder die fehlende Kommuikation), aber es ist kann wirklich nicht sein, dass obwohl wir bereits so oft, daurauf Hingewiesen haben, immernoch Fehler gemacht werden. Möglicherweise müssen wir DasDa noch ein wenig Zeit geben. Ich sehe die Sache mit Optimismus ;-) --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:34, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween Ich geb dir auch mal was Süßes, damit du mir nicht Saures gibst ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:01, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Saure Würmer :D --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 18:02, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo Solorion, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. } Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:54, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ob du's glaubts, oder nicht, skyguy, ich müsste nach einem Jahr Aktivität wissen, dass man da was reinschreibt, aber ich dachte eine UC-Vorlage sollte für sich sprechen ;) --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 14:58, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Nein, nein ich glaube dir schon, dass du weißt, dass man Zusammenfassungen schreibt, aber ich gehe gerade die letzten Änderungen durch und mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei deinen Halloweenkeksen (super Idee!) nirgends eine Zusammenfassung geschrieben hast. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:03, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Das lag wohl daran, dass ich jedem einen Keks gegeben habe und ich mir ehrlichgesagt nicht die Mühe machen wollte rund 30 mal das selbe in die Zusammenfassung zu schreiben. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 15:05, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Macht ja nichts, wollte dich nur daran erinnern. ;) Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:07, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::Schon okay :) --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 15:09, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kalter Krieg :Das fällt momentan eh auf Eis, da Hekrons PC „am Arsch“ ist. Ich melde mich demnächst bei dir wenn wir die Arbeit wieder aufnehmen. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja schonmal anfangen! :D MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 19:49, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Doppelverlinkung Hallo Solorion, bei der Seite Tier (Soldat) wird die Seite noch von Tier umgeleitet. Könntest du das vielleicht auch noch ändern? Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 14:51, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Leider bin ich nicht dazu befugt Seiten zu löschen, da solltest du dich an einen Admin wenden. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 16:42, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen Einen wunderschönen Abend wünsche ich, werter Kollege. Ich habe mir grade beim Bearbeiten meiner Disku die Zeit genommen, weiter zurückliegende Nachrichten, die andere Leute gepostet haben, anzusehen. Da stich mir eine Nachricht von dir gleich ins Auge, die noch aus dem September stammt: Da schreibst du, dass du mit mir und RC-3004 gerne ein paar neue Vorlagen für militärische Ränge und Titel erstellen willst. Da ich damals zwar darauf geantwortet habe, es inzwischen aber fast zwei Monate zurückliegt, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass du die ganze Geschichte ebenfalls vergessen hast. Jetzt wollte ich fragen, ob die Aufnahme dieses "Projektes", wenn ich das mal so nennen darf, überhaupt noch beabsichtigt wird und wenn ja, wann. Die besagten Vorlagen wurden immer noch nicht erstellt, und ich selber hätte gerne Lust, das Erstellen von neuen Vorlagen zu lernen. Wenn das aber alles schon längst abgehakt ist, ist natürlich auch kein Problem. Schöne Grüße AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 20:16, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Dies ist an und für sich eine gute Idee, aber wie ich im Chat bereits zu RC sagte, möchte ich darum bitten, neue Infoboxvorlagen (falls es sich bei dem von euch geplanten Projekt überhaupt um solche handelt) erst nach Beendigung des aktuellen Vorschlags zur Aktualisierung der neuen Infoboxfarben und -ordnung zu kreieren. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:25, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC)